


Brevity

by nimery



Series: Enterprise and Coffee Shop [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, Coffee Shops, Gross Couply Stuff, M/M, Matchmaking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch & Taste Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimery/pseuds/nimery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Kurapika and Leorio got together, and everything that followed after.</p><p>OR I Spilled My Coffee All Over Both of Us And Ruined Our Suits</p><p>OR Despite Our Differences, I Still Love You</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brevity

**Author's Note:**

> Spin-off of Touch and Taste →http://archiveofourown.org/works/3555722
> 
> There's a whole world for TNT and that just makes me so happy ^-^

Kurapika tugged his hair out of the lightly colored hair band, discarding his apron recklessly in the back and tugging on his jacket (before going back and situating the apron how it was supposed to be), bolting through the mess of employees before setting two dollars on the counter and taking the coffee Pairo had prepared for him while he busied around.

He waved happily to his cousin as he walked through the door. Pairo waved back.

"Good luck!"

It was a fitting thing to call, because he would need all the luck in the world.

Kurapika ran down the street, tightening his tie as he did, trying his best to weave around innocent bystanders, which wasn't a very difficult task, considering that there weren't too many of them.

He looked down for a brief moment to check his watch. The hands of the watch signifying 5:37. He had thirteen minutes before he was late to the formal exchange of the deed to Kurta Coffee.

His grandfather was probably already at the Yorkshire Law Office, but his grandfather also knew that he had a shift, so he hoped the man could vouch for him, if he was even a second late.

He'd met Ms. Yorkshire before; she was a fairly scary woman. Kurapika respected her for that.

When he looked up from his watch, there was a blue wall in his path, that he subsequently ran into, his coffee nearly exploding all over himself and the wall.

Except it was very much not a wall. It was another person, and both of them were knocked to the ground.

His white shirt was discolored with the dark, hot drink, and Kurapika pursed his lips as he stood up before looking at whoever he ran into.

A man was getting up off the ground as well, spiky black hair and sunglasses, a blue suit and a brief case in his hand. Also, tall, Kurapika noticed when he came to his feet.

"Sorry about that." Kurapika said quickly, working at buttoning up his jacket, since there was no way in Hell he'd make it in time for the exchange with stopping at his apartment for a new shirt.

He couldn't help but think, seriously? He'd been wearing everything but the jacket all day, and he worked around coffee and tea and other things that stained, and not one drop of it had gotten on his shirt. Now that he was off, though, it just had to happen.

 "No, I wasn't paying attention-" the other man started to say, but Kurapika wouldn't have it. He shook his head.

"I was running; it was my fault." The blond smiled at the other, straightening out his suit and praying that he looked presentable. The tall man looked over Kurapika before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a coffee-soaked business card and writing something quickly on its back. With a toothy grin, he handed the card to Kurapika.

"Here. My number's on the back if you ever want to settle this anyhow. Like... maybe to dinner? We can settle it at dinner, how about it?"

Kurapika raised a brow and walked around the man, yet still grabbing the card as he passed him. "I'd say that was the cheesiest way anyone has ever come onto me." He said as he passed, before continuing onto the Yorkshire Law Office.

* * *

 

He opened the door at 5:50 on the dot, and still earned daggers shot at him from Ms. Yorkshire. The papers were all prepared and situated on her desk, and she peered at him from over the rim of her glasses.

"You're late, Mr. Kurta." She said formally, while Kurapika walked in and sat down in the chair across from her.

"Excuse me for that. It's entirely my fault." He said, before she went on as if he hadn't been late, describing all of the boring technical things that were related to inheriting any type of business, and having him sign a few papers before she let him go again.

The sun had already set by the time he'd left the building. He checked the time quickly. 8:24. Kurapika sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before walking home. He checked his phone. Two texts, from Pairo and Killua. He resolved that it would be fine if he would wait until he got back to his apartment to read them.

The sky was nice that night, despite the city lights drowning out the light of the stars. The moon was bright, and the ebony sky was corrupted with a bit of gray every here and there.

Kurapika instantly thought that it would rain. He hadn't seen it in the news, never actually looked at the weather forecast, but he could smell it in the air, petrichor. It was his favorite smell.

The blond hailed a cab and quickly returned to his apartment, the activity of the day having worn down on his body and made him exhausted.

He unlocked his door, closed it softly behind him, and settled himself down on his chair, legs going over the arm, and consequently feeling something poke into his leg from inside his pocket.

With a crumpled brow, Kurapika raised himself a little and fished it out, along with his phone, which he put to the side.

In his hand was a small rectangular white piece of paper, on it, the words "Joe's Fitness" and smaller, below that, "Joe Neumann, Proprietor."

Turning the card over, Kurapika looked at the back, as he had remembered immediately where he'd gotten the card and remembered that the man had written something on the back. In a blue print, the man had written "Leorio, XXX-0359." His words came back to Kurapika for a moment, how he'd basically asked the blond on a date.

Taking his phone off the end table, Kurapika typed in the number and began to compose a message to this 'Leorio.'

'Hello,' he typed before erasing it.

'H-.'

He nodded, having made the decision.

'Hello, I'm the person who ran into you this morning. You gave me your number and invited that I contact you so we could decide who was to blame for the accident. My name is Kurapika.'

As far as introductions go, Kurapika felt that it was good enough, since they had met in an incredibly awkward way. 

Leorio's reply came moments later, but by then, Kurapika had already fallen asleep, sitting in his armchair, in his coffee-stained suit.

* * *

 

"What?" Leorio dragged the word out, to properly show his surprise. "Azian food is the best, you just haven't been to the right restaurant." He tightened his grip on Kurapika's hand, for a short moment, but a moment that made the blond smile.

"I just don't like soy sauce." He shook his head. 'My bangs are getting a little long,' he noticed for a brief moment. 'I should get them cut.'

"You just haven't had the right soy sauce then. I'll have to treat you to Leorio's special soy sauce, patent pending, and then you tell me you don't like it."

At that moment, Kurapika's phone buzzed once more. "One sec..." He muttered as he pulled it out, slipping his hand out of Leorio's.

Senritsu had texted him, which wasn't something Senritsu normally did unless...

"Dammit." The blond sighed, which caused Leorio to glance over in surprise.

"What's up? You don't usually cuss."

"It's Killua."

Leorio cocked his head to the side, confused.

"Senritsu said he went home, but recently his brother had texted her asking if he'd gone back to the apartment."

"And he hadn't?"

Kurapika shook his head as he typed furiously on his phone. Leorio set his hand on Kurapika's head and looked at his phone.

"Are you texting him?"

Kurapika nodded, his resolve cracking a little as he sighed. "I just wish I could help him, somehow."

"How old is he?"

The blond thought for a moment. "Oh. Today's his birthday, he's nineteen."

Leorio nodded and led the blond to a bench, guiding him to sit. "You know, I have a friend. He likes to help people. I think he and Killua would get along well."

Kurapika glanced over at him, a doubtful expression on his face.

"Trust me, Kurapikachu. Gon gets along with everyone."

Kurapika's frown deepened.

"What?"

"What did you just call me?"

"... Kurapikachu..."

"Don't you dare say that again."

**Author's Note:**

> Leorio still calls him Kurapikachu secretly, but never to his face because he values his life.


End file.
